


The New DM | One Shot

by strangexvibes101



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangexvibes101/pseuds/strangexvibes101
Summary: Will Byers ended up unexpectedly being the party's new DM, Mike doesn't agree with that and fell into a fight together.





	The New DM | One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly inspired by the image from the new Pilot Magazine Image of Will The Wise, Lucas and Mike

Hawkins, Indiana 1985  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
It was quite unexpected for Will that he'd end up being their DM for tonight, he got so excited that he'd gotten in his costume that represented his character "Will The Wise" he wore a star patterned purple wizard robe and he put on a star patterned wizard hat, He waved goodbye to Joyce and Jonathan as he peddled to Mike's home and jumped off his bike, he knocked on the door with all the supplies he had in order to be the DM  
Mike opened the door to look at the dorky wizard will was, he was confused. He still had let him in

"Oh hi Will" he said smirking a little at his outfit  
"Hi." he said quietly walking with him to the basement, Nancy looked at Will laughing a little at how dorky Will looked in that outfit 

"Oh hey will." Lucas said waving at him sitting down at the table, Mike sat down as Will opened up his DM Binder 

"uh, Will, who told you that you can be our DM tonight?"  
Mike asked confused

Will looked puzzled and confused  
" I did." he said looking at Mike in a way that disgusted Mike 

"What do you mean? I'm always the DM AND I WILL ALWAYS BE THE DM!" Mike screamed 

"Don't be hard on Will." Lucas said to Mike trying to calm him down

"DON'T BE HARD ON WILL?! HE LITERALLY STOLE MY ROLE!! AND DRESSED UP DORKY WITH THAT OUTFIT JOYCE PROBABLY MADE FOR HIM!" Mike screamed at Lucas which startled Will 

"Mike, I'm the DM now, I get to control everything." Will exclaimed 

"I-I DIDN'T AGREE WITH THIS!! I DIDN'T AGREE WITH YOU BEING THE DM! WE AGREED ON ME!" Mike screamed at Will, rage was boiling in him

"WE'RE NOT KIDS ANYMORE, I MEAN WHAT WOULD TO THINK? WE'RE GOING TO STAY IN MY BASEMENT AND PLAY GAMES FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES?" Mike screamed as he ripped off part of Will's robe

" Well maybe you don't need me in your party anymore, have fun playing DnD without me. " Will dropped his binder leaving it on the table running out of the basement to his bike as he peddled home, Joyce walked out to see a distressed Will the Wise

"I'm so sorry." Joyce said hugging Will


End file.
